X-Men New Destiny
by The New Dark One
Summary: Set Post AVX A not so new mutant has emerged bring up forgotten pain
1. Chapter 1

"sweetie come back to bed!"

The teen smirked pulling his dirty white tee shirt on and throwing his brown leather jacket on. "can't darlin"

He had moved around all of his life, he was a loner maybe by choice maybe cause he didn't belong

Didn't matter

**A Diner In Bayport New Jersey**

Hope Summers hated her father, both adoptive and foster.

She wanted to go on the run with Nate but he told her she needed to have a normal life, Normal?.. Hope could summon the powers of any mutant she meets and Nate wants her to pretend to be normal!?

She saved the world and now she was stuck doing homework, waiting for chem tutor to arrive

"Hope Summers?"

She looked up and saw him, he had shaggy brown hair almost like Logan's, he had a brown leather jacket and black dusty jeans "Hello my name is Adam Numien I'm your chemistry tutor, and I'm guessing you probably not to bright so let's start with something simply…what's you name sweetie?"

His condescending tone sent Hope's hand right to his cheek causing him to fall back,

"Geez dumb and a terrible temper…my kinda girl"

"Listen you jerk, I had stuff going on so I fell behind…I'm not stupid"

"geez my mistake"

He sat at the booth, "okay your teacher is paying me $20 for this, so let's get crackin"

The studying session was **slow** to say the least, "So hydrogen and oxygen make water?"

Adam groaned "No….**2** hydrogen and 1 oxygen, god we've been doin this fo…."

They heard the Diner door swing open and Adam cursed under his breath when he saw the girl walk in 'ADAM!?"

"Oh boy"

He noticed her eyes blink red "Listen Daisy calm down ok?"

"Your cheating on me!"

"No baby I'm not cheating…I'm just"

Her entire body glowed bright red and released and large shock wave blowing the diner apart and turning Adam into dust

Hope was buried in the rubble, she remember a similar experience when Nate was training her the trick was to imagine breaking out and sense a weak point…or now that she truly mastered her powers

POOF 

She teleported out of the rubble.

Hope looked at the girl, she was releasing smaller waves of red energy Hope was ready to fight, her hand hand glowed white, all Hope needed to do was to touch her and she could stabilize this girl

"need some help?"

She turned behind and saw Adam, his skin regrown and his hair slowly regrowing "how?"

"I'm kinda a mutant"

"Well what else can you do?"

He smirked and curled his fist sending his 3 bone claws out, He leaped and slashed at Daisy scratch her jean legs throwing her off balance

"Do you thing miss Summers"

"I…I uh….wow"

Adam looked around and realized his lack of clothing "oh…yeah spoiler alert.. not a mutant power"

Hope blushed hit Daisy and the glowing red energy vanished

**An Hour Later**

Adam led Hope to his abandoned warehouse, as they entered she noticed a black motorcycle, and spare leather jackets, he pulled out his clothing a came out wearing a red sweat shirt and black jeans

Hope took of her white over shirt and looked up at him "okay there obviously a story with you?"

He handed her a black box she opened it and found loads of fake ID's, "wait you one time went by Elvis Jackson?"

"Hey they were the names of kings"

"Kings of Pop and Rock"

"whatever"

She opened a folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box

It was the X-men in front of the school, It had Logan in his suit standing with Jean hugging on him, Cyclops and Madeline Pryor, Hank sitting in the middle with Professor X, and on Hank's knee was a young child"

"Was that you?"

"Yup, before I was Adam Numion or Elvis Jackson I was Nick Logan"

"I've never heard Hank, or Cyclops, or even your father talk about you"

"Yeah there's a reason for that"

"what?"

"Nothing, listen you probably should get back home, I'll deal with Daisy"

"wait why did your girlfriend try to kill you?"

"she's not my girlfriend….but I kinda did something stupid'

"Like what?"

"sorta slept with her, to prevent a melt down like you saw at the diner"

"wow my hero"

He laughed and felt anxious "so you should go now"

"Why are you so eager to kick me out?"

"Look you already know way much, just go already"

"wai…."

He pressed a button and she vanished "let's hope she doesn't tell them"

**The Next Morning**

Nick sat at the girls side, her eyes opened slowly she was confined to her hospital bed "Adam?"

"Yeah how ya feeling Daisy?"

"Good….oh god I hurt people didn't I?"

He held her hand tightly "don't worry about it, your still getting use to your powers"

"I just feel so stupid!"

Her eyes glowed red brightly "Daisy have you been taking you Lithium?"

"Yeah"

"Daisy"

"No…it just made me look so ugly, I broke out, I got fat"

Nick laughed lightly and kissed her on the forehead "nonsense you look beautiful"

She drifted off to sleep and Nick caught a familiar scent "what Hope?"

She stared at him confusingly "that was so…wow"

"What it's called compassion Hope"

"But she tried to kill you and you just forgave her like that?"

"She bipolar Hope, she developed delusions and with her powers a stressful situation turns bad, I though ti told you to leave me alone"

"I…I brought your dad to see you"

"You WHAT!?"

Nick grabbed his jacket and fled, He could hear his dad's foot steps getting louder, Nick grabbed a elevator and fled

Beep

He got out on the roof and saw the large man in the trench coat, blue fur and a simian body "calm yourself child, we mean you no harm"

"Then don't chase me?"

Hank placed his hands up in a surrender pose "I won't fight you, but Hope tells us you think you know us"

"I don't think Hank, I do know you…all you"

The elevator door swung open and Nick ducked and Wolverine crashed right into Hank

"Just give up junior!"

Nick popped his claws "No old man!"

Logan and Hank both looked shocked

**Nick's Warehouse**

Hank studied the picture, he didn't remember it being taken, he didn't remember Logan and Jean ever being together like this

"And you say your how old?"

"17, but if all the craziness didn't happen I woulda been 10"

"What craziness bub?"

Nick sat across from them "fine, when I was 5 years old, Xavier attacked the X-men erased both of yours, my mother, and Cyclops memories of me"

"Why?"

"To make us all suffer, I would have to grow up parentless since none of you remembered…but to add insult to injury he sent me12 years into the past, grew up alone, no one wanted me some foster parent were afraid of my claws popping in and out, some scared off cause of my genius"

"Genius" Hank was intrigued

"Yeah you were my teacher for the first 5 years of my life, by the time I was 5 I was already reading at a college senior level"

"How do we know any of this is true" All eyes turned at Hope "sorry, I wanna believe you Nick but the Professor Xavier I met would never do something like this"

"Onslaught?"

"Yeah after what happen he turned into Onslaught then afterwards his own memories were erased of the event"

"who is your mother?"

Nick smiled and went through his safe and threw Hank a watch with a X on the front "press it Uncle Hank"

Hank gripped it with his right hand and clicked the button suddenly he and Wolverine were engulfed in a green energy

And both fell "I..I remember everything!"

"Year bub me to"

Hope stared at Nick "what like I said I'm a genius"

Hank stared at Nick "This….This is amazing but it would take to much time to go to each of the X-men"

Nick smirked "unless"

"Unless what?"

"If I could perhaps borrow Cerebro for a moment I could hook it up to it and awaken everyone's memories"

**Jean Grey Institute For Higher Learning**

Nick and Hank worked unconnecting and reconnecting circuits into the watch and finally they were finished

"Ok 3.…..2.…..1!"

The green beam launched into the air engulfing every mutant on the planet

Nick removed the watch from the console grabbed his coat and began walking out "see ya guys around I guess"

"wait where are you going?"

"Home"

Logan stood at the door "This could be your home again"

"No"

"Come on kid, we can make things right, I'm sorry you ended up alone…but we can fix it"

Nick laughed and brushed his father arm away "fix it?…really, can you bring my mom back?…can you make up for all the days I was alone on the streets"

"Sorry Hope, Sorry Uncle Hank I'm out of here"

Nick left institute

"Hey!"

Nick turned and was tackled to the ground by a familiar female "Jubi?"

Jubilee smiled her eyes were red and black and her skin deathly pale "Man Shorty it's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah…Jubilee you look so different"

"Yeah…Yeah I guess allots changed"

Nick brushed himself off and picked up his coat "Y'know when you were younger, I remember you said you were nothing like your dad"

"I'm not"

"Oh yes you are, you leave your love one, cause you think you have to protect them, like the weight of the world is constantly on your shoulders"

"Your wrong"

"Then prove me wrong and stay"

Nick figured it would be a long hike back to Bayport, "fine I'll stay just for a week"

"That's all I'm asking"

(I agree this is my worst First Chapter, next will be better)


	2. Marvel Team Up:Spiderman

**New York City**

The Goblin's cackling was really getting on Spiderman's nerves, it was bad enough he had to cancel another "meeting" with the lovely Anna Maria Marconi…..

But it would be more logical to take down Osborn first, romance could what, logically of course

He shot his webbing each time narrowly missing the Goblin Glider,

"Need some help!?"

Both turned to see the shaggy looking teen standing on the roof of the apartment building, He leaped off kicking Osborn and throwing him off balance, crashing the glider

'Peter' leaped to the ground clearing the rubble, he pulled the teen out, the stench of burnt flesh filled the air, but the flesh began regrowing at a increased rate

"Nicholas Logan I presume?"

"Just Nick…god"

Nick pressed the compact button on his watch and black cloth square shot out, quickly unfolding in the air, it was a spare T-Shirt, He quickly pulled it on

"So what did ole Norman do this time?"

"A bombing at the Mayors Office"

Nick chuckled and popped his claws "be right back"

Nick leaped into the rubble and soon both he and the Goblin blasted out of the rubble via the glider

Nick kept slashing until Norman's suit was almost to shreds

Nick finished the assault by head butting the man knocking him over

'Peter' approached the defeated Goblin and cuffed him "It's off to Spider Island for you"

Norman laughed manically "Won't matter, in a matter of hours the whole city will go…KABOOM!"

"What!?"

"I placed bombs all throughout the city, and in a matter of hours, if the disarming code isn't imputed the whole city will be blown to smithereens!"

Nick held his claws to Norman's throat "what's the code?"

"Not telling"

Nick turned to Spiderman "should we beat it out of him?"

"No I have a better idea"

**Jean Grey School For Higher Learning**

Norman laughed as Nick adjusted the metallic headband to his skull, Nick imputed some codes and set up the other 2 headbands

'Peter' leaned against the machine "I honestly don't get why we don't just use one of your telepaths"

Nick kept imputing codes "cause I told you, a) no one knows Norman better then you Peter, and b) there no other telepaths in the school, all them are busy"

"what about the young Jean Grey?"

"No"

"Well why not?"

"I'm not gonna endanger her an risk killing myself in the process"

Nick finally finished and pressed the enter button knocking Norman out "We ready?"

"Fine" 'Peter' removed his mask and sat in the chair, Nick adjusted the head band and pressed the button

"Mental Transference In T-Minus 5.…4.…3"

Nick sat down and adjusted the helmet, he had a smirk "don't worry Otto"

"2...1.….Systems Activated"

**Norman's Mind**

Otto was back in his Spiderman costume, thank god he was still Parker in the mental realm, but how did that boy know?

"Peeeteeeerrrrr"

Otto turned and saw a grim reaper it swung it's scythe, Otto leaped out of the way and kicked it, knocking it's head off

He had to get going he could hear the beeping from the watch. If they couldn't find the code in 2 hours they would be automatically pulled from Norman's mind

Otto needed to admit, for a man as crazy as Osborn, his mind was in order, everything was white and in a file cabinet

Otto approached it and opened the drawer

"Hmm?…Glider designs?….pumpkin bomb recipe?….no disarming code"

"Nope I guess not"

Otto turned and Nick swung, the punch landed sending Otto crashing into the filing cabinet

The room's white light shattered and the room turned black

"W…We don't have ti…"

"Shut up!"

"Look you don't know what your doing child?"

"Yes I do, I'm taking down the man who killed Peter Parker"

"I am Peter Par…"

Nick kneed him in the stomach "No.. your not, and the sad part is, you are sucking at pretending to be him and no one noticed….except me!"

Otto held his stomach and staggered over "Your right"

Nick smirked and popped his claws, He stabbed Otto in the gut, and turned from him,

"You mighta realize I can't kill you here….but I'm gonna clue you in on something, I know and I will tell everybody what you've done auto, then there gonna slice your skull open till the real Peter comes back"

"NO!"

"Or.. You really wanna be Peter Parker?…then do what he would do, the right thing"

"I'll die if I give him his body back"

The 2 were interrupted by the cackling they heard, suddenly the room's wall cracked open and the Green Goblin appeared floating in front of them

"Oh my…If it isn't 2 annoying pest…and me without my bug spray"

He released 2 missiles from his glider blowing the room apart

Nick looked toward the blue glow in the distance, the emergency exit, he would never put himself in this psychopath's mind without a back door out

He ran, first time in his life he ran. No point in fighting Osborn, he would never win, Osborn's mind, Osborn's rules

Nick smiled at the blue door, he noticed Otto behind him

Nick walked through as the portal closed behind him

**Real World**

Nick went to the computer "Hacking….Hacking…Hacking to Goblin Doomsday weapon"

Nick smirked he had nabbed the code from Norman's head before Otto even appeared in the room

"Code:5-7-4-8-1.….Code Excepted…Shut Down Initiated"

Nick pressed the blue button on Norman's helmet "Auto Exit Initiated….Sedation Activated"

Nick pulled Norman out of the chair and threw him over the glider, he pressed the button and watched the glider fly the goblin upstairs "not my problem anymore"

Nick cracked his knuckles "Computer, any luck locating the information inside Ock's head?"

"Negative, no sign of Peter Parker's consciousness located in Octavious's brain"

"Recommended solution"

"Recreate lost program"

Nick sat back at his desk "It's not that easy computer you can't just….oh crap I'm an idiot"

Nick kept typing away "Computer"

"Awakening Octavious Now"

Otto fell form his seat "Y…You didn't kill me?"

"No, cause unlike you if I kill someone, I kill them like a man"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm giving you 3 months, in those 3 months if you don't agreed to return Peter to his body…well the Avengers and X-men, and pretty much all of Parker's friends won't have a chance to hunt you down…..I'll end you"

"You…You wouldn't"

"I have everything I need Otto, and heck I'll even be a nice guy and get you a new body"

He tossed the beige folder to Otto "Michael Van Patrick?"

"Yup.. once know as the Scarlet Spider…choice is yours Otto"

"I..I need some time"

"Like I said…3 months, no more, no less, just 3 months"

**(What Do You Guys Think?, thinking every few chapters doing a Marvel Team Up, with Nick and some Marvel Character)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Nice Warm Beach**

Hope laid in her green swim suit looking at the sunset as her companion slowly swam back to her, Nick ran his fingers through his wet hair as he approached from the water

She couldn't get the image out of her head as he approached her everything turned fuzzy, his shorts were gone he kept smiling "Hope I…."

The blade pierced his chest, it was flesh like but metal blade

Hope looked and saw him Kenji, laughed "Oh Hope.. we're gonna have SO much fun!"

He slashed at her

"AHHH!" Look looked around the dark dorm room, She grabbed her chest, it was a dream…

"Morning Hopey"

Kenji cracked a smile he wore his familiar red suit and his tentacles for arms wrapped around Hope's throat

"A.. Are you gonna kill me?"

"Oh in time, I'll do that. .but I'm gonna need a body first"

**The Next Morning**

Nick yawned extremely loudly, he had his black tank top, and camouflaged shorts

Nick's shaggy brown hair covered his eyes, He brushed it out of the way, He grinned, The school was almost exactly how he remember…..except for the some minor differences

He walked into the mess hall and sat at a abandoned table, eating his pancakes

"Hey!"

Nick looked up from his pancakes, and saw the pink haired kid with his small glasses.

"What?"

"You don't know who I am do you?"

Nick laughed "Yes I know you, your Quintavious Quires"

"Son of a bitch!"

He turned away, and walked off "Run Forest, Run!"

Nick smirked and pulled out his book and read while eating his pancakes,

"Hey"

Hope dropped onto the table "morning sunshine"

"screw off!"

"Whoa so hostile"

"Sorry I'm just tired"

"Why couldn't sleep?"

"No"

"nightmare?"

"Yes"

"about what?"

"nothing"

"C'mon you can talk to me, I am technically a therapist"

"You're a what?"

Nick laughed "Well Nick Logan isn't.. but Dr. Jose Jones is"

Nick then clicked a button on his watch and he suddenly appeared as a large balding man

"Now let us begin"

"What the?"

"image inducer now stop avoiding it and let's talk"

She laughed "Okay but go back to being you already!"

He clicked the button again and he was back to his 17 year old form, "Okay so how did this nightmare begin?"

"I was on a beach"

"alone?"

She blushed "we.. Well I.."

"Oh It started as a sexy dream?"

He chuckled to himself as he typed on his phone, "go on"

"then the other person…"

"It was a chick right?…c'mon tell me it was a chick…please tell me it was a chick"

"it was a guy"

"bummer, but go on"

"He came from the water and then he was killed…by someone I killed"

"Kenji Uedo?"

"How did you know?"

Nick leaned back on his seat "I know stuff, but I think this dream is nothing to worry about, you feel a need to protect and that's natural. but something perhaps saving the mutant race made you feel like you are getting soft and dropping your guard"

"then what should I do?"

"My professional opinion…I think you and me should hit the town tonight?"

She blushed "like a date?"

"Nah.. we just go get some burgers and just chill"

Hope got up "fine…see ya later"

Nick smiled as she walked off, then he stared at his notes

**Nick's Lab**

Hank walked into the basement lab "Nicholas what are you doing?"

Nick was working on his machine "Sorry uncle Hank, kinda busy here"

"Busy doing what?"

"helping a patient…and no I won't tell you who"

"Well I was wondering if you might want to get something to eat?"

Nick smiled "well I could always going for a quick lunch"

**The Diner**

Nick bit into his burger and let out a large moan "oh god I've missed these burgers"

Hank smiled and ate his "I remembered….so your father wanted me to ask you a favor"

"and what is that?"

"He…wants you to agree to a dinner tomorrow"

"you gonna be there?"

"No it's only your family"

Nick applied more ketchup to his burger "You are my family uncle Hank"

Nick's watch beeped 'Sorry Uncle Hank got stuff to do…."

"If I agree to go will you?"

"Fine..sure thanks for the burger"

**Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning**

Megan sat studying in the library when she felt a whooshing approach her, Gabriel smiled "morning beautiful!"

"Oh Juano!"

"Could you just once call me Gabe?"

She kissed him "whatever 'Gabe'"

"Sorry to interrupt"

Both turned to see Nick sitting in front of there table "My names Nick Logan, and I need to talk to you about Ho…."

Nick was tackled to the ground "FIGHT!"

Gabriel and Megan pulled Teon off "Bad Teon!"

Nick brushed himself off, "As I was saying I needed to talk to you 3 about Hope"

"What about her?"

"Well she's been having nightmare about Zero"

Gabriel stared at him "SO?"

"Well considering Zero's powers, I would say it is a larger cause for concern"

"Well we're fine…you should ask Laurie"

"and Laura, she's Transonic?"

"Yeah"

Nick looked over at the other end of the Library to see the blue skinned, red hair women reading to herself

"Hey there Transonic"

She didn't move her eyes away from the book "It's Laurie"

"How you been dreamin Laurie?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well Hope's been having nightmares about Kenji Uedo?"

"No..not nightmares but you should probably ask Martha?"

Nick let out a large groan "god why don't any of you just hang together.. now I gotta look for a floating brain.. god I hate my life"

**Hallways**

Nick approached the floating brain "Hello my names Nick Logan I got some…wait you know…oh she had a pretty loud nightmare…sure…yeah that makes allot of sense…sure thanks…uh I don't know maybe 16 inches why?….I don't like where this is going…uh yeah I'm gonna go now"

**Hope's Room-2 Hours Later**

Hope stared at herself in the mirror she had chosen and light green hoodie and a green skirt, it was just a nightmare, Nick was right she was to stressed, she turned to leave the room when she noticed her purse laying b her bed "hmmm?"

She wanted to look nice, it wasn't a crime…he'll probably laugh but who cared

"HaHaHa oh Hope, we're not done yet!"

She watched in horror as her reflected contorted into Kenji's face "You killed me Hope and now I want payback!"

Hope watched as her arm mutated into a tentacle and began strangling her, blackened tears streamed down her face, her final breath and then she was let free

"Enjoy your date Hope"

**Nick's Room**

Nick combed his hair and pulled his leather jacket over him "man I'm starving"

**The Diner**

Nick ate his burger as did Hope, Nick noticed she had had to reapply her make up, "So how's your day been Hope?"

"…..okay"

"What's wrong?"

"I…I just…."

"no no no my little Hope, no talking about our private time"

Kenji was standing right behind Nick, who was studying Hope

Nick got up "Let's go"

Hope followed Nick from the diner "So what's he saying?"

"Who?"

"Kenji, obviously he's still alive.. just body less"

"I..I can't talk.. he won't let me"

"Sorry Hope"

"For wha…?"

Nick shot a dart into her neck "Kenji incase you listening I am going to kill you, make no mistake about that"

**Nick's Lab ½ An Hour Later**

Hope woke up strapped to Nick's brain machine, "What are you doing"

"Setting my baby up so I don't fry you brain"

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Gonna go in to your mind and find and kill Kenji"

Nick placed the other helmet on his hand and hit the switch cause the lights to flicker as the machine blasted his consciousness into Hope's brain

**Hope's Subconscious**

Hope felt the warm body over her's, his lips pressed against her's and his firm grip on her behind "I..I think I.."

"Whoa"

Nick stared at this well built version of himself "great now I feel self conscious"

Hope was shocked "this isn't what it looks like I…"

The blade stabbed right through Dream Nick killing him as Hope watched, Kenji shoved the corpse out of his way "Now onto you Hope"

His arm molded into a drill as he approached her "this is gonna hurt…Allot"

His sadistic grin made Hope wish Cable was here

Nick ran in front of her "How bout you fight me Zero"

"Out of the way"

He stabbed Nick through the chest, and Nick grinned "Contact established"

Both erupted into a green light

**Nick's Subconscious**

They both stood on a large chess board "you idiot what have you done!?"

"I've trapped you in my head, and knowing your powers, Hope was the only one who could keep your consciousness from fading, since you and the other 'Lights' were bonded to her"

"I'll kill you!"

"Then you'll die in here with me.. only difference is I'll be brain dead and you will be dead-dead"

Kenji tacked into Nick "I will get what I want…..heh"

Nick felt a suddenly pulse through his body and again they both erupted into a green light

**The Real World**

Nick shook away "son of a bitch!" Kenji had found a way to hijack Nick, he had forced Nick to reboot

Bringing Kenji back to Hope's head and knocking Nick out of the subconscious world, Nick typed away at the machine's keyboard

"Access Denied"

"Crap!"

Hope awoke and fell to the ground "Hope what the hell happened in there?"

"Kenji…he….he"

She vomited black ink, "He's hijacked my po…"

Her entire body blew up into a mess of fleshy goo, tentacles blasted out releasing all around the school

Soon everybody was linked with a tentacle

Hope's eyes opened

Her right eye had a green iris and black sclera, and her left eye had a black iris and green sclera

"Hope has until sun rise to create my body or I will kill every single person here"

Nick realized he was running out of options, Kenji was gonna kill them all 1 way or the other, and Nick needed to stop him

Nick pulled on of the tentacles growing out from Hope and plugged it into his Neck

**The Collection**

Nick looked around and saw every student and teacher of the school standing in the red and black room

He pushed through the crowd and found Hope curled in the corner

"I…I can't help anyone.. I"

Nick picked Hope up from her sad state

"Hope listen to me!"

'I.. I'm useless"

Nick shook her "shut up, Hope you saved the entire mutant race, you helped more mutants then I ever have, and now you need to help me with my plan"

"What plan?"

Nick had a mischievous smile "We give Kenji what he wants"

Hope walked into the middle of the large room "KENJI!"

Kenji appeared on one of the walls "what is it Hope?"

"I'll do it.. I'll make you a body, but you need to let them all go now!"

"Fair enough"

1 by one they all faded from the room until it was just Hope and Kenji

Nick slowly faded "you can do it Ho…."

Nick smiled as he typed away on the console "Nick Logan you crazy bastard!"

**The Collective**

Hope closed her eyes and released a large shock wave of energy

**Real World**

Hope's body regained it's original form and soon a large glob of the fleshing good began forming Kenji's body, Nick quickly threw the helmet over it

**The Collective**

Kenji felt a pull "what did you do!?"

"what I said, I mad you a body. .never said you'd live in it"

**The Real World**

Hope awoke and ran over to Nick "how's it going"

"pretty good, I think my plan might work"

He quickly erased all the memories in Zero's head "Who says you gotta be psychic to fuck with a brain?"

Hope stared "uh Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to see this"

Nick looked as Zero's body began mutating again

This time his tentacles turned into hands, his body shrank, and his face took a less human appearance losing his nose and facial features

Nick pulled the helmet off of him

"Zero you alright?'

"Zero?"

"Yeah y'know your code name?"

"what's a code name?"

"Oh Boy"

**Later That Night**

A Large green portal opened into the back of the school, and the mysterious traveler jumped though

She looked around, "mission accomplished now to kill Nick Logan….I will not fail mother"

She stared at her mother's heat shaped pendent, a tear dropping from the girls eye


	4. Chapter 3

"I feel stupid!"

Nick adjusted Hope's head band "Good that means it's working"

Nick typed away on the keyboard and Hope felt little tickles on her brain "I feel…weird"

Nick smiled "no sign of Kenji anywhere in your brain…and no sign in Kenny either"

"Kenny?"

"Y'know like Kenji. .just without the J"

"Does he remember anything?"

"Nope doesn't remember anything, had to explain him being a mutant, and he is even following Laurie around like a lost puppy"

The 2 laughed, Nick's watch beeped "Oh crap gotta go to work"

**Fashion Agency**

The older women pressed down on the intercom "Jaime where the hell is Numion!?"

The secretary looked at the doorway "Sorry Ms. Davids no one's seen him for days"

The small heavy set kid in a suit 2 sizes to big, he wore thick rim glasses that kept rolling down his nose "S…Sorry I...I'm l…late Jaime"

He rubbed his greasy brown hair away from his face, The girl sighed everyone around the office

Jaime gave him a sympathetic smile, he was such a gentle kid, always taking the queen's wrath always keeping a cool head, Adam held his brown paper bag and walked into the small cubicle outside of the 's office

He turned the old computer on and took to typing up the reports he was far behind on,

The office door swung open and the blond hair business women stormed out "Jaime!…Oh wait you're here"

"S…Sorry M.. "

She looked at the child, she'd never admit it but he was like a son to her "How are you with dogs Adam?"

"g…good?"

She handed him her keys "my dog walked didn't show up today, go to my place and take care of my Missy"

"Y…yes…m….ma'am"

He took the keys and clumsily moved from the office building

**?**

The black haired goth girl was led by the 2 guards to the large factory building, the 2 men handcuffed her to the chair and walked out "HEY!….LET ME GO!"

"Silence"

She barely even ntocied the man in the shadows, "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm no one Emma….yet"

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"You gift…I want your gift"

"what gift?"

He slid the beige folder to her and opened it "3 months ago you caused your step father to kill your mother and himself"

"I didn't do nothing"

"In the eyes of the law maybe….but that didn't stop the cops from arresting you for being a 'mutie'"

"Fine…..I killed them.. all I did was felt depressed and suddenly he did what I wanted to do!"

"Good…now I have a job for you"

**Fashion Agency**

Hope felt stupid wearing this short green dress she approached the reception desk, "Hi I'm looking for…"

Hope looked at the card "Adam Numion?"

Jaime looked Hope over, then pressed the intercom "Adam you have a girl here"

They heard a huffing noise "really!?"

He sounded excited, and suddenly the door open and Hope stared at him, Adam started blushing "Jaime I'm gonna go for a…"

"Take all the time you need sweetie"

Adam smiled and followed Hope out the door

The 2 walked around the town "You pretty Hope"

Hope started laughing "I can't take you serious like this"

Adam looked at her and pulled the pillow from under his shirt, he thren took the glasses off and hit the image inducer going back to his normal look

"Hey I though this Adam was one of my best"

"why can't you just look normal?"

"Cause no one would ever think meek Adam Numion would ever be a mutant….especially a badass mutant like me"

Hope smirked "You really love yourself don't you"

"not as much as the ladies do"

Hope laughed as they went into the diner, "So you dad called me into his office today"

Nick kept staring at his menu "really?"

"He said it was important"

Nick wiggled his finger in the air "well woop dee doo"

The waitress came over "Hey what can I get you 2?"

"well I'll have the burger, medium rare, and a Pepsi"

Hope looked up "I'll have the salad"

The girl walked off, "Really a salad?"

"Yes a salad…I…I"

"I get it, first date food?"

"This isn't a date!"

"Sure it is.. your dressed nice. .I'm dress nice, so I think it's a date"

"Don't flatter yourself"

The waitresses came over to the table she was obviously a goth chick, with her pale skin and black make up. She handed Hope the salad and then passed Nick the burger

As she walked away, she slipped and fell over on Nick

"Whoa there" Nick smiled at the girl, he barely noticed her glowing red hand touching his

"oh,.. I'm sorry" she got up and scurried out from the diner

She leaned against the wall and pulled out her phone "it's done "

"Good now let's give him hell"

Emma hung up and spied Nick through the window

Nick and Hope ate there food and suddenly Nick's eyes briefly glowed pink, Hope looked up at Nick as he stared at her "what?"

"S…Sorry it's just your just so beautiful"

"Wow weirdo"

Nick rubbed his temples and suddenly his eyes went back to there normal bluish green, "whoa headache!"

Outside the restaurant Emma's hand glowed bright green, and a large wave of energy released into the air, she smirked and pulled out her phone

"We're a go sir"

"Good….now let's begin stage 1"

Emma hung up the phone and wiped the blood coming from her nose, she sniffed the white powdered gave her

She opened her eyes and they glowed bright red

And soon everyone in the city all stopped what they were doing and suddenly felt angry atone person

In union they all walked toward the restaurant "Kill Nick Logan!"

**The Restaurant**

Nick had just finished his burger, when he sniffed "whuh oh"

Hope stared at him "what?"

"Hide in the bathroom, don't come out till I say"

"Wh.."

"GO!"

Nick popped his claws and Hope ran out of the room, The diner door swung open and the crowd of enraged people tackled Nick to the ground, he couldn't even fight back, he was out numbered he needed back up

One of the men lifted Nick to his feet and threw his arms over Nick's throat, Everything was going black, and suddenly al of them calmed down and there glowing red eyes turned gray

Nick looked and saw Hope's eyes were glowing gray as well

"Now walk away and leave us be"

The crowd swarmed out of the diner, and Hope ran over to Nick who was still gasping for air "How'd you do that?"

"I just linked to what ever mutant was controlling them"

"you think you could track it?"

"I..I can't do that"

Nick smiled "Yes…You…Can"

He approached her and placed his 2 fingers on her forehead "Close your eyes"

Hope obeyed, "Clear your mind"

She took a few deep breath, "Now mimic the power and trace it's source"

Hope opened her eyes this time there were completely black "I…I can…I can feel her!"

"Good…now follow her"

Hope began walking and Nick followed behind "How we doing Hope?"

"I..I feel weird…like I'm connected to her"

"Good…"

"She knows you…she was hired to kill you"

They finally arrived at the run down warehouse, "Okay Hope break the link"

Hope closed her eyes and they turned back to normal, and Hope fell to the ground, "What…what's happening"

"Draw back, this new part of your powers might take allot out of you"

"t…thanks…for telling me"

Nick removed his jacket and put it over Hope, he then wrapped his hands up in bandages "Okay if I don't come back in 10 minutes, call Uncle Hank"

Nick ran into the building,

"Hello!?"

There was no answered Nick popped his claws back into his hands

"Sucker"

The girl came from behind and cracked him in the skull with a baseball bat

As Nick fell over she injected him with the glowing blue liquid

"Wha…What is that?"

"Something form my employer"

The man in the trench coat came out and readjusted his black glasses "Hello I am , and I've been hired to kill you"

"By who?"

"A old friend of yours...that's all my employer wishes to release"

He clicked a button on his watch and suddenly he and the girl vanished

Nick's skin felt like it was frozen and on fire

His mouth began foaming, as his veins glowed bright blue and soon he was out

**3 Days Later**

Nick looked up at the light in the med lab, "What the hell happened?"

Nick looked and Hope was sleeping by his bedside still wearing his leather jacket

"You were drugged"

Hank came in reading his god son's chart "It was none lethal but you did suffer a small seizure"

"Where's the old man?"

"Your father had some business to do in New York with the Avengers"

"Right"

**Later That Night**

Nick stared at his reflection and for a moment it was almost like his reflection was staring at him with a mind of it's own

"Man this is why I hate drugs"

**Unknown Bar **

The pale kid walked out of bar, he had had a hard time since he was kicked off of his team, they told him, his powers were useless, like controlling gravity was useless

"James Houser?"

He turned and saw the girl in the shadows "Uh yea?"

"Good"

She then shot him with a tranq

(The mysterious women strikes!)


	5. Chapter 4

**?**

Jimmy laid curled in a ball in the dimly lit room, sobbing, he wished his friends were here they'd save him….no they probably wouldn't…

The door opened and the mysterious women came and injected him with another syringe and soon everything went fuzzy

**Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning**

Knock…Knock..Knock

Hope tapped her foot on the floor waiting for Nick to answer, finally after 5 more barrages of knocking the door opened a crack, and Nick peaked his head out showing some newly grown stubble "What?"

"a package came for you"

Nick slipped through the door way locking his room behind him

Hope stared at his lazy appearance his hair covered his face and his white T-Shirt was covered in stains "wow you look like shit"

"Thanks"

The 2 went into the main hallway and Nick picked up the large white box, he took a sniff "oh god"

"What?"

Nick ran from Hope to the lab

Hope quickly followed until she saw Nick preparing the machine, she opened the box and threw up as she saw the dismembered hand

Nick grabbed the hand and placed it on the scanner, after a few minutes it showed a license of some kid Hope had never seemed before but Nick dropped his equipment when eh saw it "Oh shit!"

Nick ran to his cell phone and quickly dialed "Kon'nichiwa watashi wa Manami Yoshida ni hanasu koto ga... Arigatō"

He hung up "crap" he dialed another number "Hello Grant?….it's me Nick look I need you to call the others and tell them…."

Nick hung up the call and noticed a text from Jimmy's phone

"IF You Want To See Your Friend Alive Again, Come To This Location Alone"

Nick's phone then opened the Map App, Nick grabbed his coat and grabbed his bike keys "Tell Uncle Hank I'll be home later"

"Wait your not really gonna go alone are you?"

"I have to Hope…I owe Jim that much"

He ran out side and hopped on his father motorcycle and sped off

**1 ½ Years Ago**

Jimmy stood in front of the large metallic crate "Okay 1.…2.…3!"

He shut his eyes tightly and soon the metallic box and everything around it hovered in front of him, Adrian and Grant watched unamused as Nick studied the new mutant

"Houser?"

"Yes sir?"

"Well congratulation you're an X-Men now"

Both his teammates stared at Nick confused, Jimmy's powers were a level 1 at most, but yet he was allowed on the team

**?**

Jimmy opened his eyes again, he saw his entired right arm wrapped from the forearm down, she did something to him, he couldn't feel anything

"HELLO!?…Please is someone there!?"

Useless that's what Jason called him

**4 Months Ago**

Another failed mission, Jimmy was the cause he couldn't fight with his powers, all he could do was remove gravity and make things hover

Jason removed his helmet "James…your useless"

Jimmy curled his fist "I'll…I'll do better next time"

Jason laughed letting his 2 discolored eyes glow "There's not gonna be a next time, your done James…leave now!"

"But I…"

"NOW!"

And with that Jimmy found himself alone in the Arizonian desert with no recollection of how he got there

**Now**

Nick sped across the road following the direction, it was his fault he filled Jimmy up with false hope, and now he's paying the price

Nick finally arrived at the run down apartment complex, "weird Villiany hideout check"

Nick placed his phone on the motorcycle and turned and tracker app on

He approached the door and it opened, The hallways seemed to drag on forever "Hello?"

He heard whimpering in the basement, He followed the sound until he found the doro leading downstairs

He found the steel door, Nick pulled the bandages out of his pocket and wrapped his hands up, "Okay 1...2"

Nick punched the door and then popped his claws tearing the now filmy metal apart with his claws

He saw Jimmy laying in the bed covered his blood bandages on his arm

Nick noticed none of the machines were plugged into him, He smelled the blood 2 weeks old…Jimmy didn't look like he had been missing for 2 weeks.. maybe a day..2 tops

Nick unwrapped Jimmy's arm and Jimmy shot up "Nick!?"

"Shh"

"How bad is it?"

Nick looked at the arm and saw Jimmy's right hand was still intact "what the…?"

He felt the blast of energy hit him in the back knocking him out

**Unknown Time Later**

Nick woke up, he was tied to a chair…whoever this captor was…they were a amateur

"comfy?"

Nick looked at his kidnapper and almost laughed at the young girl in front of him "You!?…seriously what are you like 5?"

She kicked him in the stomach sending the chair hurtling to the ground, she pulled Nick's hair an head up "I'm 12, and I'm here to kill you"

"for what!?"

"You killed my parents!"

Nick looked at her "uh nope…not ringing a bell"

She walked around the room biting her thumb, nervous habit she pondered her next words….no didn't matter now

"You haven't killed them yet…but you will in 7 years"

"7 years?….oh wait your from the future?"

"Yes I…"

"Let me guess…judging from the eyes I'm gonna say your Hopes daughter?"

"Yes…I'm Casey…but that doesn't matter I'm going to kill you!"

"look kid I think you got the wrong guy….I would never kill your mother…we're friends"

"Well judging by how quickly I abducted your 'friend' downstairs I'd say you easily turn your back on them"

Nick stared at her she looked really familiar "so I get I killed your mom, but who's your dad?"

Again she paced around, "Sebastian Shaw"

Nick laughed and almost fell over in his seat again "Shaw?…Sebastian Shaw is your dad!?"

Casey's hand glowed bright green "Now I'll kill you and neither one of them will have to die"

"Wow your really dumb aren't ya?"

"What!?"

"Butterfly affect kid, ya kill me and your parents might not even boink"

Casey looked down for a moment "well that's a risk I'll have to TAKE!"

She punched him right through the chest crushing his heart

She dropped him to the ground as blood poured from Nick's mouth

"My Dear What Have You Done?"

Casey turned to see Kang "uncle Kang I did it, I saved my parents"

He removed his face plate showing his sad expression "I'm truly sorry my dear, but you have destroyed them"

The 3 vanished through the time stream

(To Be Continued Tomorrow)


	6. Chapter 5

**Casey's Shack**

The time portal opened and the unconscious Nick few into the wall, Casey pulled the knife from her side sheath, "Now to finish you, you bastard!"

Her forearm was grabbed by Kang, His blue mask was cracked, he wore his concentration camp attire, he wore one of iron man's gauntlet's and had Captain America's shield on his left arm

"Casey Megan Summers what have you done?"

"I did what we agreed on Uncle Kang"

"We?"

"Yes We!"

Casey and Kang turned in shock as another time portal opened, another Kang appeared this one in his usual attire, and a repaired mask "You did truly marvelous my dear Casey"

"You?…but I…what's going on here!?"

The other Kang laughed "You did what I trained you to do….kill your father"

"my father?"

"yes…I poisoned your mind, twisting what happened to your mother….and gibing you the means to kill my nemesis…your father!"

Casey charged up her hands "I'll…I'll"

The other Kang laughed as his body began blinking, soon his mask was gone, replaced with a silver long crown, a cape grew over his attire, he seemed older then Uncle Kang

"Bow before Immortus master of Space and Time!"

His hands glowed bright purple and he released a large blast toward Casey, Kang shoved her out of the way and blocked the blast with his shield, he was blasted right through the wall

Casey ran over to the unconscious Nick "Nick…c'mon wake up!….come on!"

"It's pointless my dear, you are more powerful then you know…..well were"

He charged up his time beam again, "Not gonna happen bub"

Suddenly someone clad in a black and grey wolverine suit, charged in and stabbed Immortus in the heart, he vanished

Wolverine approached the downed Nick, and ,lifted the boy, "c'mon darlin...ain't safe here"

**The Rebel's Base**

Casey didn't say a word to Wolverine, he was to focused with doing whatever with Nick's body

Finally they approached the warehouse, he came in and Casey saw only 3 other people

A women wearing a red raincoat with a grey hood covering her face, from what Casey could see she was definitely at one time a psychic hound used by the Sentinels

The other was a old man with long white hair, a bearded with pieces of black hair still in there and his right eye bandaged

Wolverine approached a large bed looking machine, he placed Nick in the bed, and soon a glass covering appeared over him, and a green liquid filled the machine

"I…Is he gonna be alright?"

Wolverine smiled "You tell me"

He removed his mask, showing a older Nick, but he had scars covering his face, and from what she saw he was missing a claw

"I'm sorry for what I did…..dad"

Future Nick smirked, and sat on the floor next to the machine, the older man approached Casey, "Don't take it personally kid your old man is a mean bastard"

This old man's voice sounded allot younger then it should have "names Gabriel…Gabriel Cohuello"

"And who's that?"

She pointed at the women, "She prefers Phantom…but she's actually H….."

Future Nick covered Gabriel's mouth "respect her privacy"

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP

"Intruders….Gabe check ahead!"

Gabriel ran through the corridor to locate the intruder, He was shocked to see Bastion standing there "Hello Mutant"

"Oh shi…."

Bastion blasted a hole right through Gabriel's chest and he and his squad of Nimrod Sentinels walked through the hallway

Future Nick typed quickly on the computer

Healing Process-72%

"Dammit we don't have time for this…Phantom can you make a distraction!?"

"Yes"

She ran through the hallway, with her 2 pistols in hand, Bastion saw her "Oh if it isn't the so called 'Mutant Messiah'….more like the big mutant failure!"

He raised his hand to release a beam, Hope's eyes glowed bright red and she shot a optic blast at Bastion destroying his arm

Hope focused going through her memories….."Think Magneto"

Her eyes glowed purple as did her hands as she pulled the Sentinels apart, then sent the shards hurling at Bastion

Nick and Casey both began cracking there knuckles, nervous…Phantom was taking to long….whoever this intruder is she should have been able to take care of them

From the hallway, Phantom walked back to the 2 mutant with not even a scratch on her "How's he doing"

Future Nick typed away and still th progress was to slow

"I need you to do something for me"

"N…No I can't!"

Future Nick approached Phantom, removing her hood and pulling her into a kiss "I know you can do it…just think Triage….and breath"

Casey looked at her mothers Hound Tattoo's her hair was almost purple, and her skin was pale

Future Hope kneeled to the younger Nick, she closed her eyes and remember Triage, his powers didn't seem to help anyone when the Sentinel showed up to the Weapon X facility and killed him

No don't doubt him…his power won't work if she doubted it

Her hands glowed yellow and suddenly young Nick began coughing up blood,

"T...'cough' thanks"

Casey ran over and hugged her mother "mom. I thought you were dead!"

Hope hugged her daughter back "I…I'm sorry sweetie.. I was lost for so long but it….."

"Touching…Truly Touching"

Immortus walked right through the doorway

He released a surge of energy at the 2, the Future Nick jumped in front of it and was vaporized, "Crap!"

Young Nick leaped and stabbed into Immortus's chest, "Your just as foolish as him"

He kicked Nick off of him, then teleported over to Future Hope, grabbing her by the throat and laughing

SNAP 

"YOU BASTARD!"

Nick went to stab him again but Immortus just vanished, Nick turned to see Casey crying over her mother's dead body

"I…I just got my parents back…."

Nick put his hand on her shoulder

"I'll help you get you get justice"

"That won't help"

Both turned as Kang came in "eye for an eye won't help anything here, you need to bring him back"

"kay sounds good…so I'm guessing you still have the time machine"

"How did y…"

"y'know hack into a computer here….inject a Trojan virus there…you pick stuff up"

Kang removed his cracked face plate, revealing his black goatee, his shaggy black hair, and the M tattoo over his right eye

"It's in my Trophy Room"

"And where is that"

Kang smirked "the one place anyone would ever look"

He handed Nick a digi map, "no way"

Kang pulled out a rusty pocket watch "He'll be here soon…GO!"

Nick and Casey fled from the base

**Outside Of Avengers Mansion**

Nick and Casey got to the mansion "So I'm guessing Uncle Kang wasn't a fan of the avengers?"

"No he hated them...and the X-men…Fantastic Four….pretty much super heroes in general"

Nick turned the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge

Nick slammed his shoulder into the door but it wouldn't budge

"Casey wanna…y'know do your thing?"

Casey held her hands out and they glowed green as she released a large blast, destroying the door

"Great le…."

Nick couldn't move his legs, Casey Condit's arms were stuck in there blasting position

"Not so fast 'old friend''

Nick saw the villain floating in the air, he wore a black tank top, metallic shoulder guards with spikes, his hair was in a sloppy Mohawk, and he had black bags under his eyes, and he was missing his right hand

"Jimmy!?"

"I prefer Graviton"

Graviton's eyes glowed bright blue and suddenly the entire ground under Nick began collapsing, Nick's body felt like it weight a ton,

"C…..Casey"

Casey tired to break free from the gravity but all that earned her was her legs collapsing under her, Graviton flew over to her and grabbed her by the throat

"Now you little bitch…your gonna pay for taking my hand!"

Casey started giggling "What the hell are y…"

Casey opened her eyes and blasted him with her green optic blast, Graviton grabbed his now burnt face and screamed in agony

Casey fell to the ground, Nick ran over to her "pssh I'll hold him off, you get the time machine"

Casey slowly got up and ran for it as Nick popped his claws, "Jimmy….Jimmy….Jimmy…you just never learned do ya?"

Nick lifted the defeated Graviton from the ground, he placed his fist right to his old friends throat

He popped his claws, and dropped Graviton on the ground, "I was right about you…sorry"

Nick ran into the mansion and found Casey pulling the time chair out of the rubble, Nick hopped on it, "Hop on!"

"I can't go with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't belong in your time"

"So you'd rather die here?….no daddy says no!"

"God I hate you"

"wow that makes you like every teenage girl now hop on!"

Casey hoped on Nick's lap as he keyed in the time and date

"3.…2.…"

Suddenly rhe chair slammed into the ground, Nick turned and saw Graviton rubbing his injured throat with his right nub

"Y…You aren't getting awa…"

Nick hit the power button and the chair vanished into the time stream

**1 Second Later**

The time chair slammed into the wall as Nick jumped out with Casey, both slammed into the ground,

Nick saw his future daughter, her head had a large gash on it,

Nick himself has pieces of glass in his face, he cringed as the shards dropped from his face and the wounds closed off

Nick lifted Casey onto his back, and traced back the scent of his old teammate

"Jim?:

He saw blood tracks leading from the room, he followed the blood until he made it outside

Jimmy had been approached by 1.…no 2 men…and one of them had blasted him, Nick smelled the burnt flesh, and the smell of burning cotton

Nick's cell phone rang off the hook, "Hello?…yeah 'heh' Hope you not gonna believe the day I'm havin…..yeah that'd be great

**Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning**

Casey opened her eyes, and looked around the room, it was dimly lit, "Mornin sunshine"

"Da….Nick?"

"Yeah Case It's me….got some bad news for ya"

"The time machine?"

"a wreck…take months to fix…but don't worry I will"

"is mom here?"

"Yeah…but I think we should keep this between you and me, don't wanna freak her out right?"

"Yeah"

Nick grabbed his jacket and left the room, Hope ran over to him "Was that your friend?"

"No…but she's close to me…..don't ask"

"Fine, look your dad really wants you to have dinner with him tonight, you still have a few minutes, you could make it"

**Logan's Office**

Logan readjusted his tie, the table was set with 3 steaks one for himself, one for Nick, "I don't think he's comin Jeanie"

Young Jean ate the steak, she was disappointed she had just learned she had a son and now she'd have to get creative to meet him


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandoned Factory District**

Emma sat in the large desk chair, smiled as he took out the grey remote,

BEEP

The metallic disks on the ceiling and the floor glowed bright blue

A blue glowing man appeared, he was featureless but had 2 glowing white eyes "Emma Elmwood?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your Boss….pleased to meet you"

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a ghost….trapped in the body of someone dangerous to you"

"Who?"

"Your not ready yet….but we have a job for you"

"Another"

The ghost laughed "Newman?"

opened the brief case "$10,000.… "

She smiled and tied her hair back in a short pony tail "What do you want me to do?"

**Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning**

Hank and Nick ate there meat ball subs quietly "So Uncle Hank…."

"Don't"

"Huh?"

"You hurt your mother last night"

"Who?…oh you mean her 16 year old self who didn't even know I existed until you and dad told her"

"She wants to meet you"

"The feeling isn't mutual"

"Come On Child I…."

The lab door swung open and Casey ran downstairs "We need to talk!"

"Bout what?"

"Operation Future"

"Operation what?"

"Just meet me outside you idiot!"

Hank finished his sub as Casey stormed out "Genius to Genius is that who I think it is?"

"Yup…."

"Send her back"

"I can't yet….her time machines in 3 trillion pieces"

"How long do you think it's going to take you to fix it?"

"2.…3 Months"

"Need a hand?"

Nick grabbed his god father's hand "Just Like Old Time"

**Outside The School**

Casey leaned against the wall as Nick came out "Really Code Future?…could you make it any more obvious you're a time traveler?"

"It's all I could think of for a name"

"Fine did you need to see me for?"

"I think I located your friend"

"Jim really?"

"Yeah here"

She pressed her wrist watch and a holographic map appeared, "He should be on this mountain"

"Good"

Nick hopped on his motorcycle, "Thanks for the tip kid"

He sped off

"WAIT YOUR JERK!"

**The Canadian Rockies**

Nick sniffed around "Where the hell are your Jim?"

His scent wasn't anywhere on these mountains….but a very familiar scent was fast approaching

"Hey Ho….oh it's you" Casey hopped off Logan's motorcycle

"Aren't you a little to old to raid your mommies perfume?"

Casey huffed silently, "I….I wanted to feel….SHUT UP!"

"Hey don't snap at your daddy"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh just for that I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soup when we get home"

Casey smirked…she could see why her mother loved this strange goof ball

"So I don't think your friends here"

"No….but he was, ever here what the absents of evidence is?"

"Yeah it in itself is evidence"

"Exactly, Jimmy's scent isn't here but there's a scent of ammonia"

"Wow"

"He was here….not anymore"

Emma watched the 2 trying to locate there friend, her eyes glowed bright red as she connected to the 2

Nick felt a headache "god…my head…it's RAWR!"

His claws popped as he slashed at Casey, she ducked and released a barrage of green energy balls at him, Both of them hated the other

Casey didn't even care if she blinked out of existence…..she was going to kill that smug son of bitch

Nick knew he should only want to protect her, but now all he wanted was to cut that pretty face

"I HATE YOU!"

Her hand charged up and she punched him through the stomach and Nick cut her side

Emma watched from a safe distance, her mysterious employer hired her to force Nick to kill his daughter…..some how the Ghost knew Nick would win

And now Casey laid in a pool of her own blood and then with another headache Nick snapped out of it

"Oh…God No!"

He pressed his hands against the slash mark on her side "C'mon Casey don't die on me…please….c'mon wake up…daddy's here…c'mon!"

Her heart beat stopped "No…no"

Nick's hands were drenched in blood, he slowly dialed his cell "P…Plan B"

A large cloud of sulfur appear, once I had cleared the golden skinned Elixir stood with 5 Bamfs holding onto him

"P….Please you have to help her"

Elixir rubbed his hands together and touched Casey's wound, her body glowed bright yellow and she gasped for air

"I….I didn't think we were taking your plan that seriously"

Nick wiped away a few tears "Yeah…me either"

Emma saw Casey get up "Crap!"

She leaped to her feet and ran off

Casey noticed the goth girl running "Nick!"

Nick popped his claws and chased Emma

She was screwed the drug gave her to direct her powers was now wearing off and her nose gushed blood, "Crap….Crap!"

Her wrist watch beeped and she vanished

Nick tried to leap at her but he merely flew through

"This isn't over"

**Jean Grey School For Higher Learning**

Nick carried Casey through the hallways, she was trying to break out "Let me go….I'm 12 not 2!"

"you were hurt pretty bad…I'm making sure you get to bed safely….and I like to humiliate you"

He opened his bedroom door and tucked Casey into the bed, he then started packing his clothes into the backpack

"Where you going?"

"gonna hunt down Emo Chick"

"I'll go with y…." the moment she tried to get out of bed, she felt her broken ribs

"I…guess I'll just stay in bed till you get back"

He smirked "good plan"

He stopped in Jubilee's room and approached Shogo's crib "Hey buddy…sorry we haven't really got a chance to meet, but I need you to hold this"

Nick placed a metal disk right next to the sleeping baby

Once he got on his motorcycle he clicked the button

A holographic Nick appeared over the crib


	8. Chapter 8

**Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning**

Hope stood in front of the door, for some reason Nick had asked her to check on his mysterious friend Casey, Nick had business to attend to out of the School, and the fact that rumor had it that the time displace X-men were looking for him

**Factory District**

Emma ran as fast as she could, She could here him behind her, his foot steps were so heavy, She couldn't get through to , she was on her own…like usual

"I…I know you're here leave me alone!"

She heard his foot steps but couldn't see him

Her eyes glowed bright blue, she tried to connect to him, some how he was able to block her out, "L…Look told me you can't touch me!"

She could barely react as Nick shot over to her tackling her to the ground "Now your gonna answer some questions"

"Or What!?"

Nick popped his right claws and held them to Emma's throat "or your gonna lose your head"

"A….All I know…is my Boss wanted me to kill you"

"And your Boss is this Newman guy?"

"Yeah…he gave me money and a drug to help me from…"

"yeah I know your powers at the range you use them would have turned your brain to mush if it wasn't for my Xcel"

"Huh?"

"Xcel it's a drug I created….your employer stole it"

Nick placed his foot on Emma's wrist "OW!"

"Now tell me where I can find "

**Jena Grey School For Higher Learning**

Knock Knock Knock

Hope hated being stuck on babysitter duty, she much rather go on whatever stupidly dangerous mission he was on

And plus this Casey was Nick's friend…so he should be here taking care on her

"C….Come in"

Hope looked around Nick's room, this Casey definitely a friend of Nick's she kept the blinds closed, and just as many of her clothes were on the floor then of Nick's

"I brought breakfast"

Hope put the brown paper bag on Casey's lap "There bagels…hope you don't mind I put honey on them…"

Casey ate silently "I like it like that to"

"Whoa so you talk?"

Casey smiled and went back to eating her bagel

**Abandoned Factory **

Emma walked slowly with Nick's fist right at her back, "Y…You wouldn't happen to have any of your drug would ya?"

"No…you'll be fine…NOW WALK!"

Blood started dripping from Emma's nose, She smirked then tried stabbing Nick in the chest with a syringe

"Fu…ing…bit…ch"

**?**

Nick was in a dark room, it's only lit was dimly lit candle, "Hello?"

"Good morning "

Nick looked at the tall man in the black raincoat "You wanted to see me?"

Nick laughed to himself "You're the middle man!….of course…fine tell me who your Boss is"

Newman laughed "No one….but he did request I give you this message"

He opened the envelope

"My Nemesis….I Am Writing To Tell You That I Am Coming For You

If Any Harm Is To Come To My Associate , Then

Your Dear Hope Summers Will Pay The Price

-A"

"really A?…..god sounds like your Boss watches way to much Pretty Little Liars"

Nick laughed as Newman turned away

First rope cut

**Jean Grey School of Higher Learning**

Hope looked around, she knocked on the door 3 times "I'm almost done!"

The door opened and Casey came in wearing the school uniform, "Are….you sure we can just leave, D….Nick said to get some sleep"

Hope laughed "I wouldn't listen to him, he sorta a dork"

Casey smiled and followed Hope's lead

For the most part none of the students stopped them, but Casey did have the sense they were being followed

**The Warehouse**

Nick had cut through 2 more layers of rope, whoever this Newman was he sure knew how to tie a rope, but after a few more pushes he finally popped his claws and cut himself free

Nick sniffed around, Newman had obviously left but Nick could smell Emma…..and she was dying

Nick searched all around, and finally he found Emma with her throat, and wrist cut

Nick needed to act fast, he picked her up and charged out the warehouse door

Emma was shivering but still she attempted to use her powers on Nick but without being under the influence of Xcel her powers were feeble

**The School-3 Hours Later**

"I…I feel stupid!" Casey sat Indian style completely still as Hope painted her face with make up, "I felt the same way, but girls like us need to be girly someti…."

Both girls turned to see Nick in the doorway "someone should be in bed" Casey almost laughed he had a dad look and a tone

Hope blushed "Where were you all day?"

"Had business….Cass let's go"

She hopped to her feet and followed Nick to the lab

**The Lab**

Casey and Hope stared shocked when they saw Emma in a hospital bed, and some strange helmet over her head

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Nick smirked "nothing she was like that when I found her, I think her partner turned on her"

Casey focused on the helmet "what the hell is that?"

"A helmet to keep her powers from spreading…..like the 3 of us already know, she's pretty powerful"

The 2 girl huffed, and Casey noticed a small pyramid above Emma's cell, "and what is that?"

"Something to siphon off her power"

"is that safe Nick?" Hope took a few steps back, Nick rubbed his chin

"yeah perfectly…..okay 50 per…..safe enough" Nick started typing the data into the machine

Soon the pyramid started spinning, Emma started breathing slowly and Nick studied the levels "Okay she is totally sedated now"

He heard a small giggle come from Emma "You idiot"

The pyramid started spiraling out of control "Oh crap get out!"

Casey and Hope ran out of the lab

Nick tried to get Emma out of the cage

Then the pyramid blew up


	9. Chapter 9

The doors auto lock activated, Hope and Casey tried breaking through , they heard the large boom from inside the lab, "NICK!"

Hope hit the console trying to access security, "Girls!"

Hank ran on all fours over to them then resumed his normal stance "What Happened!?"

"Something blew up in the lab D…"

"Nicks in there!"

Hank cracked his knuckles and punched the control console the doors opened and the 3 run into the lab

They saw Nick in the center of the room unconscious, Hank ran over and began resuscitating him

"1..2...3"

He breath in then pushed on Nick's chest

"He won't wake up"

The 3 turned and saw Nick claded in a blue and black wolverine costume, Hank rubbed his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing "Nick?"

The blue wolverine reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them over his mask

"not exactly Doctor Mccoy, I am merely a portion of this poor comatose man's psyche"

"how many are there?"

"hundreds if not thousands, we each represent a park of him that he would never truly accept…..but only 6 of us have escaped, I was able to close the mental vortex with assistance from our leader"

Hank was in shock "who is your leader?"

"he is the most powerful of us all…Grey?"

Hope turned and saw the little boy no older then 5 cuddling with a teddy bear

Both Hope and Casey laughed "this is your leader!?"

Blue hopped in front of him "please don't wake him….he has a tantrum if he's wakened"

Hank laughed "so Grey is Nick's inner child…and you're his intelligence?"

"Yes his Rage, Love, Gluttony, and inner evil are still on the loose, he won't be awakened until we are all returned to him"

Hank grabbed his large cannon "then we better get to hunting"

Suddenly Hank stopped moving Blue held his hand out and released the blue telekinetic aura "no Doctor Mccoy, I need you here to fix the machine"

Hank grabbed his lab coat "you girls will be okay looking for them?"

Hope drew her pistol "we'll be fine "

Blue threw himself between the girls and the door "Hope I should warn you Orange…..he's…..he's…."

"a huge pervert" Grey walked over to the 3, Hope leaned over

"your cute"

"don't patronize me….I'm probably smarter then you'll ever be"

Suddenly Hope's eyes glowed bright red "You little!"

Blue pushed himself between then "Hope don't….you wouldn't hit a kid would you?"

"He's asking for it!"

"please just look for them"

**New York**

Wrecker was the only Wracking Crew member left standing, Thunder Ball was knocked out, Bulldozer had 3 large slash marks on him,

He pulled himself up, his arm was broken,

Piledriver came flying over right to Wreckers feet, his neck had a large bite right through

The large hulking wolverine in a red suit and a large jagged claws, his canines were long and broken

"I…hunger!"

Wrecker could lifted his arms anymore, this thing was gonna kill him and there was nothing he could do about it

"HEY!"

Red turned and saw Hope and Casey "We need you to come with us to the mansion"

Casey eyes glowed bright green she was ready for a fight

"NO!" he charged at them, Hope jumped back and began shooting, none of her bullets seemed to do anything

Casey charged her energy fist and punched right through this raging wolverine's chest

He grabbed her by the arm and flung her at a taxi cab, Hope took a moment to think then released a large blast of pink energy

Red suddenly shrank

Hope then released a burst of ice freezing the now miniature Red

She then ran to Casey "you okay?"

"Y…yeah I'll be fine"

**Central Park**

Pink sat at the fountain, he wore a pink puffy shirt and black leather pants

He smiled at all the beautiful ladies at the park, then from the distance he saw **her** the beautiful Hope Summers, she was unarmed and she wasn't looking for a fight

"Pink right?"

He smiled and rubbed the goatee on his chin "qui cara mia"

His hand glowed bright pink and the a rose appeared "for you my love"

Hope cringed "oh god keep it in your pants man!"

"but my love"

Hope slapped him "get over yourself and lets go"

"where mi amor"

Hope then hit him so hard he went flying, "god he's such a dweeb"

Casey laughed and followed her mother to the unconscious Pink

**The Gym**

"Hey Becky where's my towel?"

The 2 girls walked out of the shower looking for there clothes and there towels

They seemed to have just vanished, neither of them noticed the chubby orange suited wolverine with a playboy sticking out of his pants

"heh 'snort' oh yeah 'snort' "

"Hey you little perv!"

Orange turned around to Hope grabbing him and teleporting them out of the locker room

**The Lab**

Bamf

The 2 appeared in the lab

"'snort' what the hell 'snort'"

"please Orange shut your pervert mouth"

Blue and Hank were fixing the machine, "what the hell Blue 'snort' you sent some hottie to get me?"

"Orange"

"No 'snort' way I'm out!"

He ran as fast as he could out of the lab

Hope followed quickly behind

Orange opened his mouth wide and released a glowing green ball of energy

Hope dodged it and flung forward when it blew up

Finally the 2 landed outside of the mansion

Hope had her gun aimed right at him "surrender or die"

"seriously?….'snort' no way I'll only surrender under 'snort' one condition"

"What?"

He let out a creepy smile "y'know"

"you not serious!"

His smile grew even wider, Hope cringed then she unbuttoned her blouse and flashed him "Happy perv?"

"yeah…okay life complete lets go"

He walked back to the lab with her laughing and snorting

As they arrived Hank and Blue finally finished the machine "we should be ready now"

"what about Black?"

Blue smiled "we don't need him…after we merge back he'll fade away"

"Okay so fire up the machine"

Blue began typing in the calculations "we'll need you to sit in Emma's seat…since she escaped you'll have to mimic her powers"

"wait she's loose?"

"don't worry Nick will find her once he reawakens"

Hope allowed herself to be strapped to the chair as Bleu adjusted the head band on her "remember focus on Emma's powers and no one else"

Hope nodded and began focusing

All the emo clones got in front of Nick

1.…2.…3

Hope felt a large surge go through her brain and suddenly she saw the pyramid spinning then blowing up

A large white beam shot the emo clones and Nick and soon all of them began being sucked into the comatose Nick

After a few minutes all the monitors began going crazy and Nick began seizing until he fell to the floor

"What the hell did you people do to me while I was out!"

"what do you mean?"

He jumped up to his feet and punched and hole in the wall "god I SO HIGH!"

He started running around the room then finally stopped "oh god you people gave Grey sugar!"

**Unknown Mansion**

The black suited wolverine with glowing red eyes carried the unconscious Emma through the mansion, Newman looked down at him as he dropped Emma

She leaped up, "What the hell you beast!?"

Newman walked downstairs "child show some respect"

"What!"

Newman bowed to Black "I'm sorry for her insolence…Master"

Black removed his mask "Well Newman, lets begin My Master Plan"


End file.
